


Blemish on the Masterpiece

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Regret, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Could you do a drabble about how tracer would react when they see scars left on their s/o's body (caused by them in the past assuming that during a misunderstanding at the battlefield they had a "rough first met")





	Blemish on the Masterpiece

“Mornin’ love,” Lena yawned as she trudged into the kitchen exhausted and bleary eyed. She was usually so full of life but ever since the recall she had been run ragged.   
“Are you alright there, Oxton?” you asked, raising an eyebrow while the plopped into a seat, clearly struggling to keep her eyes open. “You look like you could use some hibernation, never mind a nap.”  
She waved off your concern while her other hand tried to hide another wide yawn. Her chronal accelerator was haphazard strapped over her pyjamas and you were terrified it would fall off her at any second.   
“I’m fine, silly! Or at least I will be once I get some coffee in me,” she assured you, moving to stand. You quickly got up from your seat and crossed the room before she even registered the sound of your chair scraping the floor. A look of confusion crossed her sleepy features as you gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down.   
“Sit,” you ordered, “I’ll put the kettle on.”  
“Mmm. My hero,” she sighed as she slouched in the seat.   
She watched you as you filled the kettle before grabbing her favourite mug. It was little things like this that always put her in an extra good mood. But the smile was quickly wiped off her face as you reached up to grab a mug for yourself off a higher shelf. In doing so your shirt lifted and exposed a nasty scar along your back. Lena quickly dropped her gaze as the memories of just how you got that filled her with guilt. You had started off as simply being another target for her. An enemy. And now here you were making her coffee, waking up in her arms only minutes earlier. The thoughts of the pain she put you through made her well up but she quickly wiped the tears away. However she wasn’t quick enough this time.   
“Is something wrong?” you asked gently, walking over and setting the mug down in front of her. She quickly shook her head and gave you a week smile.   
“Nothing at all, love!” she said cheerily, trying to hide the crack in her voice as she reached up to stroke your cheek, “Just got some gunk in my eye is all. Was obstructing the lovely view.”


End file.
